Fantendo 10th Anniversary Showcase/Previews/Pyro Enterprises
"There's no time for catching them all. Not when all we need is the one... The legendary Pok mon that controls the souls of all living creatures on the planet." "Anima..." ---- "Alto... You're not seriously suggesting that we follow this... thing? It came out of a meteor for the crystals' sake!" "Brother, I know that deep down, you're scared of the unknown." "Wha- Where did that come from?!" "Believe me, Seiger. I'm scared too, deep down. But our fear is the only thing holding us back from becoming stronger. If accepting this fairy's mission will help us leave this place... We need to. For her and our sake." "Well, there's my job half done. Welcome aboard, new Warriors of Light." ---- "Captain... Your home approaches." "La Estralia is not my home, servant. It was a prison. I'm glad the place is destroyed." "But Captain... Aren't you the least bit excited to return? The greatest city on the high seas, the place where the greatest pirate captain on the high seas was born and raised... Not a hint of emotion?" "I'm only here for one thing... Proving myself." ---- "What hope is there? We've been trapped in these ruins for generations. There is no escape. We cannot leave." "We can. And we must. Generations of Anubites have never ever seen the sun. We must escape our curse and make our way out of these ruins." ---- "Please... I need you..." "Princess... It has been almost three centuries since your passing. He is not coming. He never will come." "He'll come... Right? He can't just abandon me... Link... Please come... Beware those who bear the corrupted crest, child. They are reapers of souls, harnessing the spirits of those long since departed to control their dark abilities and sow fear across the land of Hyrule. Remember this, child. Nothing good can ever come from a member of the Yiga Clan. Every single one of them is evil to the core. ---- "These blasted machines are taking your humanity away. They need to be destroyed!" "Father, the Infinity Gears will bring about enlightenment. They cannot be destroyed, lest an age of evolution be permanently lost. It is for the betterment of all-" "No daughter of mine would say these things! This is proof! These gears need to be- HRGGGH!" "If you would seek to stop the evolution of mankind, Father, then I will need to end your resistance." ---- "I'm not asking you to come with me, Caelan. This voyage may be the most difficult conflict the nation of Aldari has ever faced in its long and prosperous history. Queen Eilida, I'm your bodyguard. It's my duty to go with you wherever you are, keeping you safe from harm. I'm coming to De'Mila whether you like it or not. Caelan... You always were stubborn. And you were always obssessed with helping people, even if it meant it hurt you. Guess neither one of us really moved on from childhood, huh? *giggles* Fair enough. Pack your things, Aldarguard. We sail for De'Mila at dawn. Category:Previews Category:Pyro Enterprizes Category:Fantendo 10th Anniversary Showcase